The New Genesis Project
by Horrors From Beyond
Summary: Five hundred years after Chernobyl. Cancer is cured and Genesis is born. A story of drama, romance, tragedy and suspense. Fiction of Final Fantasy: Derge of Cerberus. Unrelated to the original story and focusing on the character Genesis.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own final Fantasy or any other related topics or themes. Enjoy the show.

**New Genesis Chapter 1**

New Chernobyl, Year 4419. 3500 years after the Chernobyl Disaster.

"Welcome ladies, gentlemen and esteemed guests. Welcome all, to the New Chernobyl Cancer Research Facility." The man behind the podium smiles at the audience that populates the auditorium of the NCCR Facility, his eyes squint into the light of spotlights and continues to read his prepared speech, "Welcome to New Chernobyl, a city built on the site of a late 1900's nuclear disaster. Normally we would not be present or," he chuckles a bit, "We would have to find a way to fit dresses and tuxedos into Bio-suits."

The crowd chuckles at this joke and several people applaud the host, "Thank you, but now are the time for more important matters. Five-hundred years ago my ancestors inhabited this nuclear wasteland and began to build New Chernobyl out of the dust. Some of them first called this the Phoenix City, in commemoration of the mythical bird that would die in flames and be reborn from its ashes." A few archaeologists smile at this while others in the audience chuckle again, but before long the speaker continues, "Out of the ashes came hope, hope for longer lives and a disease free Earth. This brings us now to our main event. A time now to show you ladies and gentlemen what happens when we put our minds to a project and never quit until it is complete."

The speaker swells with pride now, a confident and proud grin sweeps across his face like the free gulls across the ocean sky. Stepping aside, the speaker pulls a small projector remote from behind the podium and points it at the wall behind him. Pushing a small green button the host steps into a ray of light given off bye a spot light, he begins to speak, "As we told you before: five hundred years ago our ancestors settled here and began a research program that would revolutionize the way we as humans live. And they wanted to make history with their research. After that time this is what I say to you. Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to New Chernobyl. This day we make History."

The crowd claps, somewhat out of respect for the speakers family and out of admiration for what they are about to see. Two people specifically sitting in the front row know what they are about to see. Doctor Rufus Resvitov, leader of the Radiation Research Team, and Doctor Jenova Takonata, leader of the Human Cancer Research Team. Rufus smiles warmly as the speaker leaves the stage he himself could have been up there speaking, but Zack needs the spotlight as his family had founded the facility five hundred years ago. Leaning back in his chair Rufus looks at Jenova, she had worked so hard with this project. She is at least a little bit jealous of Zack as he beams proudly. Turning a bit in his chair Rufus speaks softly to his fellow scientist, "Ready for this?"

Jenova jumps slightly as she has been concentrating on the presentation for the most part, "Nervous, scared, and excited."

Rufus smiles softly at this, though he already is, "Its okay, your son is fine. We prepared him for this moment."

She nods and looks up at Zack, "Lets hope this works then, and that he doesn't try to run. Again."

He nods his head, "You what will happen if he does. Are you prepared for that consequence?"

"Not entirely, but my other son will help, won't he?"

"Yes, now the presentation is about to start. Lets watch our work be shown." Rufus turns away from his co-worker and looks upon the now lit drop down screen. Zack walks back onto stage and the lights dim into nothingness.

"As you may already know I am Zack Ptarmigan, descendant of the Ptarmigans that founded this facility. What they envisioned 500 years ago, though, is nothing like we have done today." Zack presses something upon the remote in his hand and a slide appears up on screen. The pictures on this slide show a container labelled dangerous to human contact and a scientist in a bio suit standing beside it. "When this facility was first started my family had the dream of curing Cancer. We have realized their dream. Ladies and gentlemen, we have found the cure for three major cancerous diseases: Skin Cancer, Lung Cancer, and Cancerous Tumours. With this knowledge we have started a new project, a project to revolutionize the way we live and elongate our lives even further." The pictures disappear and a figure appears on the screen. A man who looks to be of Japanese decent, but has one very apparent and odd difference about his body, two black wings sprout from his shoulder blades. The crowd gasps and a question is thrown forth.

Zack smiles, his pride fully coating him now, "Who is this? This, ladies and gentlemen, is The New Genesis Project. A human being immune to cancers and with a life span of more then three hundred years longer then the average human life. This is Genesis, our very own Angel."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Escape**

Darkness, all is dark. Black on the eyes and a sheet on the forehead, no a dust curtain. The vent have changed much in the years, he can barely fit down them now. His hands slip on the dust covered floor, his pants most likely covered with the air contaminant. Just as he begins to think that the light will never come a dot of white appears in the distance, is that the end of his tunnel? Will he truly escape this time? He hurries up, his mind set on only one goal as he cares naught about how much noise he makes. Then right before the vent exit he hears it, that cold voice that had haunted his test-tube dreams, "You can't run forever, Genesis."

He is caught, his mind races as he watches the end of the tunnel anxiously. That man is on the other side, those creepy silver eyes will be waiting there, waiting for him to come out. That doctor or beast of a man won't get him this time. No Genesis will make sure of it. He feels the power within him to escape, feels the want and the pull of freedom.

"Come, come Genesis. You can't hide in there forever." The doctor walks up to the vent and gazes inwards, his silver eyes chilling the air around him as he searches for signs of the whelp. "Come out, come out. The good Doctor won't hurt you."

"No." The heavy voice, never spoken before, comes from the vent. Genesis is startled for a moment; he had never heard himself talk before. The doctors he had heard talking had said it would be impossible for him to talk. No matter what happened.

Silver hair is pushed from the doctor's face as he is somewhat startled. Genesis is nothing but a child in mind, and he didn't have vocal chords. He couldn't possibly speak. Genesis takes this moment as an initiative and leaps at the grate that separates him from the doctor. A crash and a thud and the doctor are trapped beneath the being and grate. "You… will never… escape." The doctor speaks no more as Genesis does the only thing he knows how to do. He raises one hand, balled into a fist, and punches the doctor. He punches over and over, ignoring the running feet of guards and scientists that heard the noise.

The fist rises again and again, striking the doctor. The only way he knows how to fight, the primitive instinct in his mind that shows him what to do. Genesis strikes again as the guards enter the room, blood splattering against his skin. Strike, the doctor's nose crumples beneath a rock pounding blow. Safeties are turned off and triggers are manned, Genesis looks up. Anger flashes through his gaze and one man steps back. The animal rage is mounting within him, he can feel the power moving and coursing through his veins. Genesis stands up and looks at the guards, but he has little or no time to snarl at the before one of the ones in the front pulls his trigger out of fear.

A blast of noise shatters the air and pain stings through his right shoulder. The hot liquid most call blood trickles from the spot and the lead guard, the captain, looks at him with fire in his eyes, "See, men. He is not an Angel. He is human, like us. Kill him."

Genesis has no time to react as the bullets start flying, pain striking him in every place. His wings being broken by searing hot shots of lead and steel, his face grimacing from pain as the power in him leaks away to drain to fear. Then something comes through the hail of bullets, something comes through the sheet of pain and terror that clouds his mind. A glimpse of light, of power? No, of freedom. Genesis yells out then, the power rushes back. He cannot see, but he feels. Screams, are they his? He cannot tell anymore. He feels… he feels liquid all over. Blood? Water? It is warm, but what is it? Genesis has no more time for contemplation, as his mind fills with the light of freedom and he falls into the darkness of its lure.


End file.
